Their Better Half
by ChiChiGurl25
Summary: She is the female version of him. His best friend, lover, confident. The only girl that can make him do anything. Her nickname is Baby Street and she's coming home.
1. Chapter 1

Their Better Half – A Tim Riggins/OC FNL Story

Chapter 1

Depending where I am, I am one of two people. Anywhere but Dillon, Texas I'm Chelsey Street dancer/singer extraordinaire or I'm just a regular girl. But inside Dillon I'm Baby Street, twin sister to QB1 football star in the making Jason Street. Well I guess they cant say that anymore, not since my brother's accident. First game of the season last year my brother broke his neck, now he is in a wheelchair and will never walk again. Why do you ask wasn't I there last year. Well, I was away on a one year scholarship to the Merimont School of the Arts. I'd always loved dancing and singing and when the scholarship came around my parents were more then happy to send me away. You can say that my less than lady like ways were not accepted by my parents.

As soon as I heard what happened to Jason I called and told him I was coming home but he told me not to. That is needed to stay and finish out my scholarship. So that's what I did. And now I'm coming home. To say I'm not nervous is a lie. I'm terrified cause everything has changed, I've missed so much. But my family and friends need me...especially Tim. Jason said he is going down a dark road.

Now Tim and I are along story that I don't have time to get into now. Me, Jason, and Tim have been hanging together since pee-wee football days. We used to (and I stress the word used) to think of each other as family, but that changed as soon as he became hot and I grew boobs. The sexual tension was inevitable and eventually the friends with benefits thing just happened.

I have always been different then my brother, out-going more, drank more, fucked more. Basically a disappointment to my parents. People say I'm like a female Tim Riggins, and I'm fine with that. I am living my life to the fullest and firmly believe in the expression "no regrets."

Since I've left it seems like Tim's life has gone completely downhill. I feel guilty, Tim is one of those guys who needs people around, namely me, or he gets "lost". He wont ever admit that, but its true. Hopefully, with me coming home he will smarten up, get back on the straight and narrow. Well not totally straight but better then how crooked he is now. I mean he got kicked off the football team for crying out loud! Tim is not Riggins without football.

Having talked to Jason before I boarded my plane home he said that Tim had agreed to help out some new kid Santiago with football. And I could find him on the field after school when I got home. Totally not a Tim move but I guess he is desperate to get back on the team. And that is where I am headed as soon as I get home. To see Tim...Tim Riggins...my #33 fullback. I know that he will be happy to see me. He wasn't happy I left, but he knew I was coming back...to him.

"You come back to me now ya' hear," he said hugging me tightly.

" I will, don't worry Riggins, you'll always be ma' 33."

"And you'll always be my girl, Baby Street."

Oh how I missed that blockhead.


	2. Chapter 2

I've gone country and Tim Riggins is my new TV dream guy. Taylor Kitsch is amazing as this troubled character and I just cant get enough of FNL. I don't own anything from FNL, and anything else that seems familiar is merely a coincidence. Please review with what you guys think. I want the constructive criticism, I am trying to grow as a writer.

Again in this story anything in italics in what the person is thinking in their head.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Once my plane landed and I got home, my welcome was less than warm. Jason was glad to see me, but my parents were apprehensive. They were worried my bad girl ways were going to once again tarnish their perfect little fake family facade. Before the fight could ensue I locked myself in my room, waiting for 3 o'clock to arrive, so I could go surprise my Riggins.

When I arrived on the field at 3 a very tall, cute boy was trying to move the football practice dummy

thingy. _ Just because I come from a football family and town doesn't mean I know everything football._

"You're going to hurt yourself, you know, keeping your head down like that." The look I got in return showed me that this kid was not enthused with my butting in.

"How would you know, little girl?"

"Cause I grew up football, my brothers in a wheelchair cause he did what you are doing right now, and I'm not a little girl. I could knock you on your ass before you even knew what hit ya'!"

"Ya right. How do you expect to do that?" And with that I charged him, up and under, to the ground, just like I had taught Tim. Yes I did say taught Tim! Don't be surprised. That boy had no balance before he met me. Its all about balance and being aware of your body, and how you are distributing your weight. That's why when Tim doesn't give a fuck or is drunk you can knock him down no problem, and other days when he is focused, he is like a brick wall and nothing gets through him.

"What the fuck, how did you do that?"

"It's easy. It's all about distributing your weight. Now your turn, try and take me down."

"Nuh uh your a girl, I'll hurt you."

"No you wont just try."

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

"Fine if I go put on padding will you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I sigh and head over to the boys locker room. Practice hasn't started yet so no one is in here. I spot Tim's stuff in a box and with a devilish smile put it on. Back on the field 15 minutes later Santiago is doing better. He has only knocked me down once, but it's a start. Our little practice session is cut short though...

"Riggns! What the hell are you doing on ma' field with that uniform on?" Oh shit, that must be Coach Taylor.

Riggins' POV

"That ain't me Coach," I reply walking up.

"Well if that ain't you then who is it?"

_There is only one person I know dumb enough to wear my uniform, let alone practice with the boys._

"Its Baby Street...she's back."

Chelsey's POV

I am tackled from behind unexpectedly and lifted into the air. "Ahhhh Riggins put me down you jerk!" I take off his helmet and lay eyes on my best friend for the first time in a year. My heart stops, he is more attractive then I remember. Before I know it he is kissing me like old times, and I'm not stopping him. I've missed this. After what seems like forever we are interrupted.

"Ay. Ay, none of that on the field. Tim you ain't helpin' yourself get back on the team any. Santiago hit the weights, see you at practice today. And you," he says turning to me, "I have not met."

"Chelsey Street," I reply shaking his hand.

"Jason's sister?"

"Yes sir. The one and only, nice to meet you Coach Taylor."

"Nice to meet you to hunny. Now get out of his uniform and you two off the field, practice is about to start."

"What about me Coach?"

"Not today Riggins," and he walks away.

Tim looked defeated and angry at the same time. "Go change, I'll wait for you at the truck."

As I'm walking in the change room I am met with the boisterous laughter of the football team. The first player I see is "Smash" Williams.

"Oh my lord, boys all our dreams have been answered. My girl Baby Street is back! Come here girl!"

"Smash I can't breathe," I choke out as he is smothering me.

"Damn girl it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too Smash. I missed my boys." I was met with a course of "We missed you too's" and "Who are you's?"

"She's Baby Street, Jason's sister, and the finest girl in Dillon. Any of you freshman even think about touchin the Smash's girl... you're dead."

"Hey Smash, read the jersey baby. Does it got your name on it? I don't think so. Guess you wont be touching me either." I shimmy out of Tim's uniform leaving me in the short shorts and sports bra I came in. I am awarded with whistles and catcalls.

"Eat your hearts our boys." I say slapping my ass I walk away.

"Oh man, Riggins is one lucky dude," says a freshman.

"Only time I've ever wanted to be Riggins," says Smash.

I am just about to leave the building. "Miss Street, what do you think you are doing in here?"

"Taking off the uniform like you told me to Coach."

"Well, okay but you really shouldn't be dressed like that around the guys in the locker room. Put this on." He is so cute being all serious but blushing and stumbling over his words.

"Okie dokie Coach, see yah later." It's only once I get outside do I realize it's Riggins' jersey he handed me.

"Hey 33," I yell into Tim's ear. _He fell asleep, how cute._

"Real funny Street, get your ass in the truck. Why are you still wearing me jersey?"

"Oh the Coach was being a total dad and didn't like how I was dressed. He gave it to me to wear."

"Ah I see, well lets get you home so I can punish you for wearing inappropriate clothes." I just laugh as he speeds towards his house.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a work of fan-fiction. Anything not recognizable in this fan-fiction is the product of the author's imagination. Anything recognizable I give my recognition to those authors, writers, directors, actors now. Thank you for your genius and imagination that has thus inspired me.

**Chapter 3**

The house looks the same. Billy is still the same, hitting on me as he greets me at the door. Everything is the same, including Tim's frantic need to get me undressed. Yeah some may say I'm a slut for sleeping with Tim less than 24 hours after getting home, but they can all shut the fuck up. No one will ever understand what me and Tim have. EVER! The electricity and connection between us is unbreakable and unstoppable. I have never felt anything like it with anyone else, and I would be very surprised if I ever did.

I know he has been with others, but I also know I'm the best he has ever had. He likes to tell me constantly. Once in his room Tim turns me around to face him. He is wearing a pair of worn but nicely fitted jeans and boots with nothing else. His shirt is already in a ball on the floor by his feet. His wavy hair is flowing around his face from the breeze coming in the window.

This boy is like a tall drink of water. "I missed you so much Chelsey." This one sentence melts my heart as I am so used to him calling me Baby Street, and treating me like one of the guys. Tim dips his head down and captures my lips. I can't help but moan at the sweet taste of him. There is no one who tastes the way he does.

No one feels better in my arms, which is probably why I have never ventured anywhere else for pleasure. To feel the heat of his skin sliding against mine is ecstasy. Oh I could eat this man alive. His hands slide his jersey over my head, taking the sports bra with it. And before I know it I am naked before him. He nibbles and teases my mouth with his lips and tongue

He lays me down carefully on the bed to avoid me hitting the empty beer bottles and covers my body with his. The softness of his jeans caresses my legs as me separates my thighs with his knee. "Take your clothes off." "I will, be patient," he laughs. He moves his mouth down from mine, down towards my breasts. My nipples are already hard and aching. I cup his head, twining my fingers through his hair as he flicks his tongue back and forth over my nipple. His breath is hot against my skin.

"Touch me," I moan. "God I missed this," he breathes as he dips his hand down to ease the ache of wanting him inside me. His fingers stroke and tease until I am cresting an orgasm. "That's it baby, come for me." And I do. Kissing him wildly, thrusting my hips against his hand, I reach for his zipper. "I want more. I want you." I demand. "Oh your going to get it. Don't worry. I've waited a year for this."

He growls at the taste of his mouth on mine, at the sensation of my arms enveloping him as our tongues dance together. Tim's corded muscles ripple under my hands while he pulls me so close to him that we are virtually one person. It feels so good to be held by him. To have all that muscle pressing against my body. I bury my hands in his hair again, pulling at it slightly so that I could feel even closer to him.

"You are the absolute best" I breathe against his lips before I nip them with my teeth. I roll us over straddling him and try to rip his clothes off.

**Tim's POV**

My head swims as she buries her lips against my neck. I laugh in the back of my throat. "You're certainly rowdy tonight." She slides down my body as she continues to lick and and please every part of me.

"You have no idea how much it has been killing me to be so close to you and not touch this body. God your gorgeous...sexy," she says lustfully.

I tremble as she works her way from my neck to my nipples and then down my abdomen until she gets to the waistband of my jeans. She almost shreds my jeans in an effort to get them off. Eventually, I am naked. I lay there on my back, watching her as her hands explore me at length. She attacks me with fervor and I love every second of it. As good as it has ever been before, it is even better now.

**Chelsey POV**

Tim hisses as I find his hip bone and go to work on it with my mouth while I cup him in my hand and massage him until he is rock hard for me. He literally shakes from the ecstasy of it. Neither of us can get enough.


End file.
